There You'll Be
by sheltielover
Summary: Internal monologues by the main characters at the end of HBP. Not an alternant ending, just some insight on the character's feelings. HBP spoilers obviously. HG RHr


**A/N:** Once again as I'm working on a long fic, inspiration for a short fic strikes! It's comforting to know that some things never change right?

HBP SPOILERS 

Yes, I know this fic has song lyrics in it. I won't report it if you don't. If you do feel the need to report it…oh well, I put these things up because I want to make people happy and entertain them, and if you disliked it enough to report it I obviously failed and probably deserved to have it taken down.

The song is "There You'll Be" by Faith Hill from the Pearl Harbor soundtrack. It's an incredible song, and one that I think captures the emotions at the end of HBP perfectly.

**Disclaimer:** It's all JKR's. **And this contains HBP SPOILERS!**

I watched the only boy I'd ever loved, the only boy I'd ever cared about turn his back on me and walk away and I didn't say one word. This wouldn't be like one of the romance novels Mum forbids me to read where the beautiful, witty, smart, adorable heroine will run after the rugged, noble, brave, manly hero and preserve their relationship. Why? Because happy endings and Harry Potter just don't belong together.

He was walking slowly over to the lake, slightly hunched over, as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. In a way I guess it is. I understand he wants to keep me safe. I understand I'll be in a load of danger if we stayed together. I don't understand how he could walk away from me like this. I know I make him happy and happiness is something Harry deserves more than anything.

His words came back to me. "I care. How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral…and it was my fault…"

I sighed. Let him go off and be noble and save the world. I'll be here when he gets back. I'm just glad I was blessed with these past weeks and with him. My fondest Hogwarts memories all have Harry in them in some form. This past year was the happiest time of my life. Being with him, him caring for me as more than Ron's little sister…it was bliss. I'll always carry that with me. _Always_. Maybe we'll never get back together but I'll always know how much he cared about me.

He cared for me enough to let go.

_When I think back  
_

_On these times_

_And the dreams _

_We left behind_

_I'll be glad 'cause _

_I was blessed_

_To have you in my life_

_When I look back _

_On these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You are there for me._

Harry was going to go on and do great things. Some may say it wasn't fair; that he was too young; that the responsibility should have been placed on someone else, someone more deserving; but I know as I watch his back stiffen when Scrimgeour says something to him Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

I watched Harry's strong, proud gait bring him around the lake with Scrimgeour hobbling along beside him, pleading with him about something. My heart swelled with pride for this boy, soon to be man, who had the determination to keep going in the face of an unimaginable task, who had the fortitude to attempt to live a normal life, who had the compassion to care for others more than himself. This is how I will remember Harry. I'll remember him flying a victory lap around the Quidditch pitch. I'll remember looking up at him holding onto Fawkes' tail feathers as we escaped the Chamber. I'll remember the things he whispered in my ear as we sat in front of the dying fire in the common room. I'll remember the way he cared about me and I'll try to emulate the way he behaved.

_In my dreams _

_I'll always see you soar _

_Above the sky_

_In my heart_

_There will always be a place _

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part_

_Of you with me_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

I'll miss the way Harry made me feel when I was with him. He made me believe anything was possible, that Ginny Weasley was an amazing person. He made me want to go farther, to push harder. I would have done anything for him and I know he would have done anything for me.

He did do anything for me.

I would read about the increased dementor attacks, about the muggle baiting, about the murders of ministry officials, and then I would look at Harry and everything would feel all right. His cool green gaze would penetrate me, reassure me, and heal me. Then he would reach out and envelop me in his arms and all would be right with the world. There would be no death or destruction. It would just be him and me, together.

_Well you showed me _

_How it feels_

_To feel the sky_

_Within my reach_

_And I always_

_Will remember all_

_The strength you_

_Gave to me_

_Your love made me_

_Make it through_

_Oh, I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me_

I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. I will not make this any harder for Harry than it already is. I won't feel sorry for myself, I won't feel sorry for him. I'll be there for him if he needs me again, but I know he won't. I know Harry, and Voldemort doesn't stand a chance against him. Harry masters everything he really puts his mind to and Voldemort will be no different. Harry will defeat him and be exalted and happy and finally complete. And I'll be there for him if he still wants me.

_In my dreams _

_I'll always see you soar _

_Above the sky_

_In my heart_

_There will always be a place _

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part_

_Of you with me_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

I owe Harry more than he will ever know. He helped me get over Tom without even realizing it. Whenever I would find myself bawling and pitying myself for being such a fool I would think of Harry and everything he went through and how he never complained, never looked back, only looked forward. That's what I tried to do. I couldn't change the fact Tom used me, but I could change my outlook on life after Tom. And I did. I laughed more and joked with my friends. I became outgoing and bubbly. And on the rare occasion I felt down or sad I would simply look across the common room at Harry laughing with my brother and Hermione.

And I would smile.

'_Cause I always saw in you_

_My light, my strength_

_And I want to thank you_

_Now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

_For always_

And I won't look back now. I'll look forward. Harry will overcome the obstacles, he will master the odds, he will defeat the enemy. I know he will. I don't know how long it will take but I know it will happen. And when it does I'll be here for him, waiting, hoping he'll still have me.

But even if he doesn't Harry has influenced me and changed me. After knowing him I'll never be the same again. I'll put others before myself, think of the greater good, look to the future with hope, distinguish between what is legal and what is right, show loyalty to those I care about, and above all, love today because there is no guarantee I will be blessed with a tomorrow.

_In my dreams _

_I'll always see you soar _

_Above the sky_

_In my heart_

_There will always be a place _

_For you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part_

_Of you with me_

_And everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

I saw Ron and Hermione join him by the lake. They conversed quietly for a few moments and suddenly Harry burst into laughter. I sat with my mouth open, amazed that he could laugh under the circumstances, in awe that he could express joy in this situation. I watched him continue to smile at Ron and Hermione, admiring him more than I had ever before.

And I smiled.

**A/N:** So there it is. If you like it I'm going to post Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's POVs. I think I'll even include a last chapter that's Harry thinking about Dumbledore. It won't exactly fit in with the whole romance category but I think the song is perfect for it.

Also, I don't think Ginny will just sit back and let Harry, Ron, and Hermione run off and get the Horocruxes without her, but I think at this point she's pretty much in shock over the abrupt break up. Just thought I'd clear that up.

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
